Link The Friendzone Hero (Spanish version)
by Butterfly Purple Girl
Summary: Por las insistencias de una amiga decidí escribir la versión en español de Link The Friendzone Hero. Básicamente se trata nuestro querido héroe, Link, quien en un Bar Lácteo conoce a un amable camarero al cual le cuenta sus frustraciones amorosas. Nota: No soy dueña de The Legend Of Zelda.


En el pequeño pueblo de Kakariko, en un recién inaugurado Bar Lácteo se encontraba un chico rubio de verde ropajes sentado frente a una barra con cara de pocos amigos,ojos llorosos y mirada perdida.

El camarero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el joven y decidió hablarle.

\- "Muchacho por que esa cara tan larga?"-.

Link le dirigió la mira y decidió intentar ser lo más amable posible.

\- "Señor, si usted supiera me entendería... "- contesto con tristeza.

\- "Haber puedes contarme si lo deseas, tal vez pueda ayudarte, no existe problema que no tenga solución"-.

-" De acuerdo"- tras un suspiro- "lo primero que sucedió fue... "

 _ **Flash Back**_

Link y Saria siempre fueron mejores amigos de toda la vida. Durante su estadía en el Bosque Kokiri siempre tanto ella como el Gran Árbol Deku fueron su apoyo moral.

Él muy en el fondo estaba enamorado de Saria pero no se atrevía a admitir sus sentimientos por miedo a que su amistad se perdiera.

Un día su rutina cambio cuando Navi llegó a su vida e inició su épica aventura. El único consuelo para Link era que podía mantener contacto con la chica de pelo verde gracias a la ocarina y su hada.

Siete años ya habían pasado y Link se había convertido en un apuesto hombre hecho y derecho. Tras enterarse del grave peligro que corría su mejor amiga que no veía desde hace mucho, se dirigió al Templo del Bosque y luchó contra las bestias malvadas que estaban en el lugar.

Al vencer al Fantasma de Ganondorf, se abrió un portal el cual lo teletransportó hacia la Camara de los Sabios y descubrió que en efecto Saria era la sabía del Bosque.

Tras una charla breve estaban a punto de despedirse y Link quería aprovechar el momento para confesarle su amor pero lo que ella le dijo, lo destrozó por dentro.

\- "Siempre seremos amigos.."- dijo Saria dulcemente.

Esas tres simples palabras fueron suficientes para quitarle el sueño durante casi una semana y sumirlo en una leve depresión.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- " Pero muchacho, de todas maneras ella era una kokiri y va a ser niña para siempre"-.

\- "Si, pero hay no termina todo..."-.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Link se dirigía corriendo hacia la cascada del río donde habitaban los zoras, él hacia el esfuerzo por mantener la calma ya que aún le dolía la cabeza por las muestras de cariño de Darunia.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con que la princesa Ruto había desaparecido y para poder avanzar necesitaba tener la capacidad de poder nadar más profundo. Tras un perder todas sus rupias debido a sus incontables fracasos finalmente ganó una aleta zora, nado hasta el lago Hylia consiguió un mensaje de auxilio de la princesa y volvió nuevamente con el Rey Zora, quien por fin le abrió el paso.

Link para ingresar a Jabu Jabu le ofreció un pescado y horas más tarde contra todo pronóstico por el asco, cansancio, quejas y los choques eléctricos,él había rescatado a Ruto y obtenido la última piedra espiritual a cambio de comprometerse con ella... cosa que no le agrado ya que la princesa de los zoras no era precisamente muy agraciada.

Años después de haber sido rostizado por Volvagia quiso ir a ver a los zoras pero para su sorpresa al llegar se percató de que todo estaba congelado y tras una pequeña aventura pudo descongelar al Rey Zora y Sheik le explico que la princesa Ruto había ido al templo del agua.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con aquella molesta niña transformada ahora en una atractiva mujer, Link sonriendo traviesamente, acepto ayudarla a acabar con los monstruos.

Después de un rato Link peleaba contra Dark Link, fue una batalla dura pero el héroe salió vencedor aunque con múltiples daños físicos y psicológicos.

Finalmente venció al jefe y como era costumbre fue transportado a la Camara de los Sabios nuevamente.

La princesa zora lo alagaba múltiples veces y él solo quería su recompensa pero... sus planes fueron frustrados ya que Ruto y él debían permanecer en mundos diferentes.

Unas horas después Link estaba furioso todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por ella fue en vano.. él fue golpeado, electrocutado, usado como burro de carga, insultado, ahogado e incluso su reflejo le robo su identidad y usaba sus propios ataques contra él.

Cegado por la rabia él anduvo por todo hyrule matando a cuanto monstruo se le cruzará en su camino incluso hasta le perdió el miedo a los mismísimos Redead y Dead Hand. Al final el chico calmó su sed de venganza y terminó acostado en su cama llorando de forma graciosa como un bebé con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- "Hombre de todas maneras no estabas enamorado de esa chica pescado,sólo la querías por su cuerpo"- expresó camarero seriamente

\- " Si es cierto pero anciano...no crees que después de pasarla mal tanto rato al menos un buen trasero hubiera sido suficiente?!"- exclamó Link indignado.

\- "Tienes algo de razón, eso es todo?"-.

\- "No... todavía falta alguien más..."- murmuró sombriamente el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Después de correr bajo el sol en la pradera de Hyrule, haber vencido sus obstáculos, Link se había reunido con la princesa Zelda pero siendo sincero él estaba más pendiente de su belleza que de sus palabras.

Cuando ella le encomendó buscar las piedras espirituales, él completo su cometido con la esperanza de volverla a ver, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron bien... ella escapaba de Ganondorf y por si fuera poco él mismo se burló de Link y de paso lo atacó.

Link fue directamente al Templo del Tiempo y al sacar la espada maestra su alma quedo atrapada siete años, al despertar Rauru le explico todo pero él solo tenía tres cosas en mente: primero salvar Hyrule, segundo ganarse el corazón de la princesa Zelda y tercero vengarse de Ganondorf.

Así entonces el héroe se dispuso a realizar con dedicación sus objetivos hasta que después de todas las dificultades venció a Ganondorf, salvó Hyrule, libero a los sabios y ahora estaba de nuevo junto a su princesa todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Link y Zelda flotaban en el cielo ambos hablaban y los minutos parecían horas, Link sólo estaba concentrado en los ojos de ella pero justo cuando él preparaba sus labios para besarla, Zelda repentinamente tocó la ocarina del tiempo y regreso al chico a su infancia.

Habían pasado meses y Link aún estaba en shock no podía creer que Zelda simplemente lo devolvió a su tiempo sin más y por si fuera poco Navi lo abandono como a un perro.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-" Es muy trágico enserio pero ella es una princesa y las princesas se casan con monarcas, no con plebeyos"-.

\- " Pues este simple plebeyo fue quien arriesgo todo con total de salvarle el culo a esa zorra"- escupió Link cabreado.

\- ".. Y que hay de la hermosa hija de Talon? Ella si esta a tu alcance jovencito" - insistió esperanzado.

\- "Cierto! Lo había olvidado.. pero resulta que quise invitar a Malon a salir pero ella me confesó que es lesbiana y que está con la chica de las cuccos! "- respondió severamente el rubio.

\- "Diosas creadoras de Hyrule! Muchacho tu si tienes mala suerte con las mujeres! "- exclamó el mesero riéndose sin parar.

\- "Si anciano burlate..seré feliz siendo recordado como Link el jodido Héroe de la Friendzone" - dijo finalmente con ironía mientras se marchaba del bar.


End file.
